


Quoi faire ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [176]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIFA World Cup 2014, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Surprise j'ai pas pris 2 mois, x)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Coup de sifflet final de l'arbitre. Ils étaient éliminés, et Paul n'avait plus de but pour l'été.





	Quoi faire ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/gifts).



> SURPRISE LOL bon par contre c'est sûr que c'est pas ton anniv alors c'est ridicule x)

Quoi faire ?

  
Paul souffla du nez en entendant le coup de sifflet final. C'était fini. Ils avaient perdu. Ils étaient éliminés de la coupe du monde 2014, 1-0 face à l'Allemagne et la tête d'Hummels. Paul se sentait étrangement triste de savoir qu'il aurait pu faire tellement mieux pour aider son équipe. Oui, il aurait dû faire plus pour au moins inquiéter plus l'équipe de Klose et Co. Il alla taper dans les mains de ses adversaires, souriant doucement à Müller qui lui tapota la tête en lui offrant un sourire, Paul ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances maintenant, il n'y avait pas réfléchi sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Il se sentait étrangement vide en lui, sans aucune obligation ou but à réaliser au Brésil, il pourraiut rester et profiter du temps, essayer de récupérer un autographe de la part de Robben.

  
''Hey petit, c'était un bon match !'' Thomas lui dit en continuant de sourire

''Merci, bonne chance pour la suite.'' Paul répondit en regardant le public fuir le stade et le soleil

''Au fait, je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide.'' Müller lui désigna Antoine qui n'essayait presque plus de retenir ses larmes

''Ouais, merci je vais aller le voir.''

  
Paul lui serra une nouvelle fois la main avant de se diriger vers l'attaquant qui venait tout juste de quitter les bras d'Olivier, Paul hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il prenait la relève, Giroud lui fit un sourire en coin avant d'aller voir Raphaël. Pogba prit une grande respiration en prenant Antoine dans ses bras, la tête de l'attaquant arrivait à peine sur son épaule, il y avait une certaine différence de taille entre eux. Paul pouvait sentir des larmes couler dans le creux de son cou, ses mains s'occupaient de frotter son dos avec énergie, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir réconforter Griezmann.

  
''Tout va bien se passer Antoine...'' Paul murmura dans l'oreille du petit

''P-Paul...'' Antoine gémit entre ses sanglots

''On doit se relever Grizi, ce n'est pas une défaite qui va nous enterrer, la prochaine fois ce sera la bonne.''

''Promets-moi que tu seras là la prochaine fois...''

''Je serai toujours là, toujours avec toi, et c'est une promesse.''

  
Paul sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il sentait un léger intérêt renaître dans sa poitrine, tenant toujours Antoine contre lui. Peut-être qu'il venait de trouver une occupation pour ses vacances, et il aimait déjà son nouveau temps libre.

  
Fin


End file.
